Letters to Freddie
by GeorgieM
Summary: Freddie finds out he has a secret admirer when he finds a love letter taped to his locker.  The more he reads, the more he falls for the unknown girl and the more he questions his 'love' for Carly.  Rated T for possible later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**I've been having writers block on my other story but got the idea to write this one. I don't know how long it's going to be but there will be more chapters with letters or songs for each. Please review and let me know what you think.**_

_***Sorry, I don't own icarly or its characters, just my stories***_

_The First Letter_

_Monday_

It had been a long day at school, filled with irritating teachers and lots of homework. Normally, Freddie Benson likes school. He likes learning about new things. Unfortunately, Freddie was having a bad day. His crush, Carly, once again turned him down flat this morning in the nicest way possible. It was still a rejection. She has said 'no' so often to him, you'd think he'd be used to it by now, but it still hurts and is not the best way to start the day.

Sighing, he heads back to his locker after the last bell of the day, wading through the sea of teenagers in the halls. On the way, he notices Carly and his other best friend, the blonde-headed demon Sam, talking by their lockers across the way from him. Freddie grumbles and walks to his locker, avoiding the two for the moment. Looking at it, he notices a small white envelope taped to the door with his name typed across the front. Curious, he pulls it down and opens it up to read the letter inside.

_Dear Freddie,_

_I hope this actually gets to you and no one takes it off your locker. One of the dangers of doing this during school hours is the strong possibility of someone stealing this but I really don't have another option. It is either now or not at all and I can't take another day of keeping silent. I know this not very brave of me. I'd even go so far as to claim cowardice but, at least, I have finally said something._

_In the perfect world I can find in my mind, I would be able to say this to you directly instead of through an anonymous letter. I could tell you how I get lost in your chocolate brown eyes, scattering my thoughts to the four winds. I could tell you how your merest touch sends shivers up and down my skin. I would say how much I love listening to you and your cute tech talk, even though I don't understand half of what you say. That little half smile you do when you find something amusing makes me want to giggle and sigh at the same time. I could tell you just how amazing I truly think you are and how hot. Seriously, I saw you working out in the school gym the other day and about drooled. Who knew what an amazing body you have been hiding under those polo shirts and jeans!_

_Of course, this is my perfect world where you would love me but that is not reality. In reality, you don't look at me with that special sparkle in your eyes. You don't notice me hanging on your every word and trying not to stare. I must be a better actress than I thought or you are more oblivious. Either way, I am forced to love you from afar and hide my heart from prying eyes._

_I just want you to know that there is one person who thinks you are perfect just the way you are. I wouldn't change a thing._

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

_Xoxo_

Freddie's eyes wide in surprise as he rereads the letter, leaning back against his locker. The words haven't changed and there aren't any clues as to who might have written it. The paper is regular white copy paper and everything is typed out. He blushes at the thought of someone watching him while he works out, someone who thinks he's hot. Looking over at Carly, he suddenly wishes he knew who likes him. It would be nice not to be rejected for once.

Sam turns, her blonde curls falling across her eyes, and notices him looking their way. She smirks, pushing the locks away, and walks over to him with Carly following behind. Reaching him, she smirks and pulls some jerky out of her bag to munch on. "Sup, Fredweird"

"Nothing." Freddie quickly shoves the letter into his bag with some books before the girls notice it. The last thing he needs is another reason for Sam to rip on him. Carly would also get a little crazy thinking this might be her chance to get him interested in someone besides her.

"You guys ready to go? Spencer's waiting." Carly asks, flipping her long brown hair over her shoulder.

"Yeah, sure." Freddie follows the girls out the door, not feeling so bad about the day anymore. In fact, he is so preoccupied with thoughts of the letter that he barely even notices Carly or remembers her rejection from earlier. The big question rolling around in his mind is who could possibly have written the letter.

_**So what did everyone think? Love it/Like it/Hate it? Should I continue?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I know I'm not updating very quickly but life got a lot busier when school stated back up and swim team started practicing. Seems like I'm constantly on the move. So, sorry it takes a bit for me to update. I am feeling the love though. 9 reviews! You guys are awesome, so big thanks go to my wonderful reviewers: SusieAnna97, nightmarelover, Mad-Dog-GXO, TMI, LanternFan, whatifizzyx, EmoGleek, LeLeLurvsGlee, and MandarinWafflesOfSaltyness. Some of you are my regular reviewers and I love that I have a bit of a following. Makes me feel all gushy inside... in a good way. :) Thanks to all of my silent readers as well, your quiet but I know you're out there.**_

_***Sorry, I don't own icarly or its characters, just my stories***_

Previously:

_"Nothing." Freddie quickly shoves the letter into his bag with some books before the girls notice it. The last thing he needs is another reason for Sam to rip on him. Carly would also get a little crazy thinking this might be her chance to get him interested in someone besides her._

_"You guys ready to go? Spencer's waiting." Carly asks, flipping her long brown hair over her shoulder._

_"Yeah, sure." Freddie follows the girls out the door, not feeling so bad about the day anymore. In fact, he is so preoccupied with thoughts of the letter that he barely even notices Carly or remembers her rejection from earlier. The big question rolling around in his mind is who could possibly have written the letter._

**The Second Letter**

Tuesday

The morning started off beautiful with bright blue skies and lots of sunshine which isn't really normal for Seattle. Freddie had walked to school early because of a project he is working on. Finished for this morning, he stands beside his locker waiting for his two best friends to show up, Carly and Sam.

"Hey Benson!" One of the school jocks comes up to Freddie and smacks him roughly on the back, almost knocking him over. "Just the nerd I wanted to see."

"What do you want Artie?" Freddie shrugs away from the larger guy. Artie is on the starting line-up for the football team and tops Freddie by a few inches. Sadly, he takes after the stereotypical football jock with a lot of muscle and not a lot of brains.

"Your report for science." Artie grins menacingly at him.

"No." Freddie answers firmly. "I'm not going to help you cheat."

"That was a question, Benson." Artie steps closer, raising his fist. "Hand it over or you are going to be hurting."

"No." Freddie answers again, bracing himself.

"Fine." Artie cracks his knuckles. "I guess we do this the fun way."

Artie pulls back and takes a swing at him. Freddie watches with a small smirk on his face, ducking out of the way at the last moment. Frustrated with the lack of contact, Artie pushes forward trying to get in a hit on Freddie, but Freddie keeps dodging out of the way forcing Artie to follow. One last swing is thrown directly at Freddie's face. Freddie sidesteps agilely causing Artie's fist to slam painfully into the wall behind him, breaking the knuckles. Artie screams out in pain, grips his hurt hand and glares at Freddie.

"Maybe you should go to the nurse." Freddie suggests mockingly. Artie slinks off cradling his injury.

"What the hell was that, Freddie?" Sam screams from behind him, so shocked she actually calls him by his name. Carly is standing to the right of her, eyes rounded in surprise.

"What? That?" Freddie indicates behind him. "Just a difference of opinion. Artie thought I should give him my homework and I disagreed. He thought he could persuade me but I guess not." He shrugs and leads the girls over to their lockers.

"But how did you do that?" Carly asks still in shock.

Freddie just rolls his eyes at her. "One of the classes my mom has been dragging me to for years is at the martial arts center." With a short wave, he heads off to his first class of the day. "Adios."

After lunch, Freddie finds another letter hidden in his locker written in same fashion as the first. He grins and slides it into his backpack to read later before heading on to his next class. The rest of the day goes by in a blur with many of his classmates staring at him and whispering about the events from this morning. Freddie doesn't notice as his thoughts are consumed with a certain letter.

The last bell rings and everyone makes a mad dash to get out of the school or to their various activities. Lingering in the hallways, waiting for the last person to leave, Freddie leans negligently against his locker. Carly is currently at a meeting for Future Leaders while Sam is sleeping her way through yet another detention. Freddie can't even remember what this detention was for but he's sure she probably deserves it. Finally, Freddie is alone in the silent halls of the high school so he pulls out the letter and opens it to read.

_Dear Freddie,_

_I honestly wasn't sure if I would write again but here I am putting words to paper once more. I saw what you did this morning, it was impressive both with you standing your ground and winning the fight without throwing a single punch. I'm still not sure how you did it, how you could react so fast. Watching, I have to admit that I found it HOT. Apparently you are not just brains with a handsome face and a sincere heart. You have a few surprises too. It does beg the question though, if you can do that, why do you let Sam mess with you so much? I'm not sure I want to know the answer to that._

_I wonder what you think when you receive my letters. Do you laugh, pitying the fool who is too afraid to bare her heart? Somehow, I doubt it. Are you annoyed by my attention and frustrated since I won't tell you who I am? Maybe not the first but probably a little of the second. My guess is that you are flattered as I know I would be if the same happened to me. I can just picture that adorable crooked smirk as you are reading, shaking your head in amusement. I don't mind. I love that I can put a smile on your face._

_Do you really want to know who I am? I'm not ready to tell. I will say that, when I'm around you, I smile and laugh more. I find a reason to enjoy being in school. Some day I will tell you but not today. If you want to write back, leave it taped behind the Reading poster outside the library. You can ask me anything you like but I can't guarantee I will answer every question asked._

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

**_Please review and let me know what you think! Do you think Freddie should write a letter of his own in reply? If so, what should he ask?_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks to my reviewers of the last chapter: LeLelurvsGlee, snow bunny rabbit, Darsnider, 1, LanternFan, TMI (and minions), and MandarinWafflesOfSaltyness. You are all awesome!**_

_***Sorry, I don't own icarly or its characters, just my stories***_

_Previously:_

_Do you really want to know who I am? I'm not ready to tell. I will say that, when I'm around you, I smile and laugh more. I find a reason to enjoy being in school. Some day I will tell you but not today._

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

**Wednesday**

Dear S.A.

I have to say that I'm am flattered by your letters. You were right about that but I don't understand why you can't just tell me who you are now. I'm not one to torture or tease someone for liking me and, anyone who knows me, would realize that. That leads me to believe that you think you have more to lose than just hurt feelings but I'm not sure what. Either that or you are extremely shy. What do you fear will happen if the truth comes out?

Will you at least give me some clues to your identity? Are you short or tall? Do you prefer books, movies or video games? Are you in any of my classes? What kind of grades do you get in school? Please give me some answers.

Sorry if this sounded like an interrogation. Your letters intrigue me and my curiosity is running wild. I look forward to hearing from you again.

Freddie

P.S.~ I let Sam get away with stuff because she's one of my best friends. It is how our relationship works. I'd rather be her friendly punching bag (which really doesn't bother me anymore) than live a lifetime without knowing the craziness that is Sam. She might be outspoken, tough and rude but she is never boring. She makes me smile.

Arriving at school early, Freddie walks quickly to his locker and folds the letter down until it is a small square which he tapes to the bottom of his locker with the initials S.A. written on the outside. Opening the door, he switches out his books before closing it back up and sitting under Carly and Sam's lockers to wait for them. Taking out his Pearpod, he places the earbuds in and rocks out, singing along with the music quietly.

Glancing over, he sees Artie enter the school. His hand is encased in some kind of metal contraption and he scowls at Freddie when he sees him. Freddie shakes his head and smirks back, unafraid. Artie walks off, mumbling to himself about the wrongness of nerds fighting back.

The morning goes by swiftly even with Freddie glancing at the clock every five minutes. Both Carly and Sam notice his preoccupation but neither comments for very different reasons. At lunch, for once, it is unusually quiet at their table. Each of them lost in their own thoughts. At the end of lunch, Freddie rushes out the door to his locker.

Several girls are gathered in groups near his locker, whispering to each other and giggling as he approaches. Glancing at them, he wonders why they are all staring at him. As he approaches, he looks again and sees them still staring.

"Alright, what's going on?" Freddie asks the closest girl. He recognizes her as one of the more popular freshmen. "Why are you all looking at me?"

She sashays closer to him and smiles appealingly up at him. Flipping her long, silky brown hair over her shoulder, she looks at him with glittering green eyes. "Hi Freddie. So, like, we saw what you did to Artie yesterday. It was so brave, so…wow."

Freddie blushes a bit and looks around at all the girls again. They've gotten closer, surrounding him. "Y-you all are here because of that?" He asks in amazement, not sure how to react. The whole crowd nods in admiration and moves closer.

"What the chiz is this?" Sam's voice rings out behind them. Thanks to Sam's small stature, Freddie can't see her but there is no mistaking where she is as the crowd automatically parts to let her through. "Disburse you desperate wanna-bes before my lunch ham wears off." Sam growls at the lingering girls and they scurry away causing Sam to smirk.

"Thanks Sam." Freddie leans against his locker and takes a deep breath.

"Don't worry about it Fredlumps." Sam laughs evilly. "Mama loves getting the chance to harass a whole new group of people." She grins and walks away in the opposite direction of her next class.

Freddie shakes his head and turns towards his locker. Looking down, he notices that his note is gone and smiles. Unlocking it, he swings open the door but is disappointed when he doesn't see a letter waiting for him. He sighs and grabs the books for his next class and shut the door.

The rest of the afternoon, Freddie is aware of the looks and whispered comments swirling around him, unlike in the morning. The incident at his locker after lunch keeps running through his mind. He really wishes Sam could be with him in all his classes to deter the attention. He really isn't use to it. The last bell rings and he manages to escape the mass of girls trying to get his attention as he rushes to grab his stuff out of his locker. Looking inside, he finds another letter which he immediately shoves into the pocket of his jeans.

The first chance Freddie gets to read the letter is after he goes to bed. He sits down on his bed with his legs stretched out and leans against the wall. A single bedside lamp is on for him to read by as he lounges comfortable in only a pair of black pajama bottoms.

Dear Freddie,

You surprised me with your letter. I will try to answer your questions as best I can but I am still not ready to tell you who I am.

The answer to your first question is simple. I'm shy and just a bit scared. The funny thing is that I'm not shy in any other part of my life. I have had some not so great experiences with dating and it has made me a little leery, a little unsure. You are important and I don't want to mess this up and I don't want to see disappointment in your eyes.

Now, to answer the rest. I'm shorter than you. Video games and movies are great but, surprisingly, I actually prefer to read a book when I find one that interests me. I may be in a class or two with you, which is now going to drive you crazy as you stare at every girl in each class wondering if she is me. I'm not sure why you want to know what my grades are but I average about a B.

Interrogation might be a bit strong of a word in this instance but I do understand your curiosity. My own curiosity is peaked with all of these girls crushing on you. I wonder what you really think about all of this attention? On one hand it's kind of amusing but on the other I'm frustrated. None of these girls were into you until you did something they found interesting and cool. Never mind that you have a sweetness about you that makes me want to cuddle you, an intelligence that is boggles me or a sense of humor that can make me laugh even when I'm down.

What you said about Sam was amazing, wonderful, which just proves my point. You really are one of a kind.

Love,

S.A.

**_So what did you think? Anyone have a guess as to who it may be? Who do you want it to be? What do you think Freddie's reaction is going to be in class tomorrow? Please review! :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks to my reviewers of the last chapter: veeheart914, Winona Briggs, TrueJackVP408, 1, Darsnider (I get the feeling you like love triangles lol), LeLelurvsGlee and I dunno. Kaos. It looks like the vast majority of you are rooting for Sam. You say that she'd be the predictable choice but you don't care. You want the secret admirer to be her anyway. You guys are so awesome but I'm not tell just yet who she is. You will find out soon though.**_

_***Sorry, I don't own icarly or its characters, just my stories***_

Previously:

_Interrogation might be a bit strong of a word in this instance but I do understand your curiosity. My own curiosity is peaked with all of these girls crushing on you. I wonder what you really think about all of this attention? On one hand it's kind of amusing but on the other I'm frustrated. None of these girls were into you until you did something they found interesting and cool. Never mind that you have a sweetness about you that makes me want to cuddle you, an intelligence that is boggles me or a sense of humor that can make me laugh even when I'm down._

_What you said about Sam was amazing, wonderful, which just proves my point. You really are one of a kind._

_Love,_

_S.A._

…...

Thursday

Dear S.A.,

I guess you know me pretty well or, at least, human nature. I am going to be distracted in all of my classes trying to figure out which girl you are. The answers you gave me narrows down who you could be some but you were vague enough that it doesn't help much.

The girls following me around and staring at me yesterday was more frustrating than flattering for me. I can't express my gratitude enough that Sam came to my rescue after lunch when a group of them cornered me near my locker. Nobody can disburse a crowd like her or have as much fun while doing it.

I almost didn't come to school today just so I wouldn't have to face the giggling horde. Then I remembered that I have a test today in chemistry. I know it may sound geeky but my grades are important to me, important for my future. To get into the university I want to go to, I have to keep my GPA up.

Do you have a plan for the future? A boyfriend I have to worry about? A freakish hobby or habit I should be aware of?

~F

…...

Freddie quickly folds the letter and tapes it to the same spot on his locker after a quick glance around to make sure no one is watching. He switches out his books and closes the door. Smiling at the bit of paper, he turns away to walk over to where Carly and Sam are waiting.

"Hola." He grins and leans against the wall next to them. Sam rolls her eyes and smacks him hard on the arm. "Ouch! What was that for?" Freddie rubs his injured appendage.

Sam shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know." She looks up at him with a smirk before heading down the hall to their next class. Carly and Freddie following closely behind, both shaking their heads at the logic that is Sam's.

Just like the day before, all the girls in class are staring and whispering as soon as they see Freddie. Freddie rushes to his seat trying to ignore them but Sam glares until everyone looks away uncomfortably. A few of the braver souls manage to scoot their desks closer to Freddie's causing him to look at Sam and Carly in a panic. Carly shrugs, unsure of what to do. Huffing out a perturbed breath, Sam gets up out of her seat and walks to the other side of him where the girls are invading. Growling a bit, she grabs the two closest desks and, with a mighty heave, pushes them away. The desks slide haphazardly several feet away, carrying the frightened girls with them. Sam laughs and brushes her hands together on her way back to her seat.

"Thanks." Freddie manages to mumble just as the teacher walks into the room. Sam nods and lays her head down on her open book to take a nap. The teacher, noticing the odd arrangement of the desks, decides to ignore it and starts the lesson.

As the day wears on, Freddie's fan-girls get more and more bold, especially after everyone notices that Artie is actively avoiding him. A few of the tougher guys in school have been eyeing him speculatively, which worries Freddie more than his adoring public does.

After lunch, Freddie is happy to find the halls empty of people as he makes his way to his locker. The note he had taped on earlier was gone by second period and he's hoping there is a new letter for him. Opening the door, he lets out an excited laugh. He snatches the note out and rushes off to the AV room where he knows no one will be. Pulling up a chair to the table, he opens the letter to read.

…...

Dear Freddie,

While you may have wanted to find me in your classes, I'm thinking that has been hard to do with all of the girls surrounding you. I wonder if I should be jealous? Of course, jealousy implies some sort of claim on you which I don't have. Maybe envious is better. Yes, I am envious of those girls and their ability to show you their affection, even if you don't like it.

It sounds like Sam is your hero. I find it funny that you can easily stand up and win against a bully like Artie but are completely lost when faced with a multitude of vapid, giggling teenage girls. On second thought, that is kind of scary. I don't blame you at all and I'm glad Sam is there to 'rescue' you.

It might be geeky to want to do well on a test but it is one of the things I like about you. Intelligence is hot. Haven't you heard? Geek is in.

My plan for the future is pretty basic. I want to get into the University here in Seattle. Since I'm not sure what I want to do, I can't really see the point in hauling myself across the country for nothing. I'm also considering UCLA but thats just for the beaches and sunny weather.

No, I don't have a boyfriend. No crazed lunatic is going to come after you because of me. Take a deep breath and relax. As for hobbies and habits, I do have a few but none that would freak you out. I don't smoke, drink or do drugs. No killing sprees or streaking nude through the streets. The voice in my head is just my conscious lecturing me on occasion. I will let you in on a little secret, a passion of mine. I love to read sci-fi which, I guess, makes me a geek too.

Love,

S.A.

...

**_So, you know what I want you to do now. Please review! Do you still think that the S.A. is Sam? Thanks for reading!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks to my reviewers (OMG! There were 10!) of the last chapter:**_

_**Axedl, Shadower-Sam, SusieAnna97, ccQTccQT, I dunno. Kaos, mrld97, iToriCreddie101xoxo, Razgriz24, Darsnider, and Blossom Utonium. You all rock!**_

_**At the bottom I have two questions for all of my readers so please let me know your answers either through reviewing or PM. The reader(s) with the best answer is(are) going to get their very own character in this story. Thanks!**_

_***Sorry, I don't own icarly or its characters, just my stories***_

_Previously:_

_No, I don't have a boyfriend. No crazed lunatic is going to come after you because of me. Take a deep breath and relax. As for hobbies and habits, I do have a few but none that would freak you out. I don't smoke, drink or do drugs. No killing sprees or streaking nude through the streets. The voice in my head is just my conscious lecturing me on occasion. I will let you in on a little secret, a passion of mine. I love to read sci-fi which, I guess, makes me a geek too._

_Love,_

_S.A._

**Friday**

Dear SA,

Friday is here and the weekend stretches out before us, which means no more letters until Monday. It's going to drive me crazy waiting until then. Are you sure you don't want to tell me who you are? Please?

Dealing with Artie was way easier than all the flirting girls surrounding me. I'm never sure how to respond that I'm not interested without hurting their feelings. I'm not a cruel person, so I end up staying silent and hoping they will just go away. I used to think it would be great to be popular with the ladies and never have to worry about being rejected but, now, I take it back. It is better being rejected by one girl than trying to reject twenty. Hopefully, next week this will have all blown over and everything will be back to normal.

I'm glad I don't have to be worried about being hunted down by a jealous boyfriend and that you aren't a crazed killer. That would have been awkward and dangerous… for me. Besides, us geeks need to stick together.

Are you positive that you don't want to reveal yourself? How about if I promise not to look? I'll keep my eyes closed so I can't see you and we can talk in whispers so I won't recognize your voice, assuming I'd know it in the first place.

~F

Freddie has a plan. It's not a great plan or even a particularly brilliant plan, but a plan none the less. He secures his folded up letter to the usual spot on his locker as soon as he walks into school in the morning and places his bag inside, taking a few things out before closing the door. Walking across the hall, he reaches up and secures a something the size of a microchip to the wall facing his locker. Taking out a pair of glasses, he places them carefully on his face and pushes a tiny button on the side. Instantly, a small image appears in front of his eyes showing an elevated view of his locker. He smiles deviously to himself. "Time to find out who my mystery girl is." He whispers to himself.

The whole morning, through every class, Freddie wears those glasses, watching the screen intently anytime someone passes by his locker. His hopes that the glasses might put off some of his admirers were quickly dashed. The glasses actually seem to add to his appeal and he finds himself with even more girls fluttering their lashes at him. Between them and his streaming video, Freddie didn't hear a single word of any of the lessons.

During his last class before lunch, Freddie sees a mass of students walking down his hallway and tries to keep a close eye on his locker but it's nearly impossible. When the last person walks off the screen, he realizes that his letter is gone and grumbles in frustration.

At lunch, he sits down with Carly and Sam to eat the organic, vegetarian sandwich his mother sent him with smashed up cucumber salad. Staring at it sickly for a moment, he gets up and throws it in the trash before heading over to grab a pizza, chips and a cola from the lunch ladies. Sitting back down, he ignores the stares from his friends and digs into his food.

"Frednerd, why are you looking especially nerdy today?" Sam points at the glasses and smirks but it doesn't reach her eyes. For some reason, Sam is staring intently at his face with a blank look.

"What the glasses?" Freddie asks, playing dumb. Carly nods when Sam doesn't respond. "They're similar to the ones that record video. I did some modifications on these and am trying them out. Thought we could use them on an iCarly sketch." He shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly and starts eating again.

The rest of their lunch is quiet. Carly seemingly lost in her own Carliverse and humming to herself. Sam pulls large slices of ham from a bag on her lap, stealing quick glances over at Freddie. Freddie ignores them both and quickly finishes his food, so that he can escape before they question him further.

"Holy guacamole!" Freddie's shocked exclamation startles his teacher and the other students in the library an hour later. He barely registers the glares and shushing as he focuses his eyes intently on the scene in his glasses. Sure enough, it is definitely his mystery girl placing a letter inside his locker. As he watches, she turns to peer down either side of the hall before shoving the letter through the slits in the locker door and hurrying off. He pulls the glasses off and looks at them in disbelief.

"I can't believe it. Who'd have thought she'd like me-like me?" Freddie mumbles, rubbing the back of his neck, unsure of how to take this news. He sighs and realizes that this is one conversation he is not going to be looking forward to, since he can honestly say he has no romantic interest in her. How can he reject her without ruining their friendship?

"Carly, why did you have to fall for me now?" Freddie wraps his face in his hands and groans.

_**So, are you all hating me right now? I know you are. You want to know more. Well, there is definitely more to this story than meets the eye so don't think we are done yet. I have some tricks up my proverbial sleeve still.**_

_**On to my questions: What, in your opinion, is the perfect way for Freddie to ask someone to be his girlfriend? What kind of tattoo do you think Freddie would get, if he got one?**_

_**Thank you for reading and Please Review. I love nice long reviews that tell me everything you like/love/hate about my story and even short little reviews that put a smile on my face. I appreciate them all.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**That last chapter got a huge, emotional response so I thought I better get the next one out before everyone freaks even more. Be ready for a little twist. Hehe. Thanks to my many reviewers of the last chapter so far: ccQTccQT, Winona Briggs, Bartsim18, MandarinWafflesOfSaltyness (hope this heals your soul a little), TrueJackVP408, elizabeth567 (yep, I'm a walking dictionary… not really cause that would be weird. Lol), daa3fan, SusieAnna97, authorinprogress97, Blossom Utonium, BMX Princess (I can't believe you haven't reviewed before either! Hehe), TMI (feeling better?), I dunno. Kaos 1, Shadower-Sam and gabgaws12. The reviews are still coming in but these are the ones I have so far. Thank you to everyone who reviews after I post this and to all of my awesome readers.**_

_**For the questions, I will post the winner(s) in the next chapter. There were a lot of you telling me Freddie would never get a tattoo and I agree that he probably wouldn't. I am planning to use it in the story just probably not in the way you think.**_

_***Sorry, I don't own icarly or its characters, just my stories***_

Previously:

_"I can't believe it. Who'd have thought she'd like me-like me?" Freddie mumbles, rubbing the back of his neck, unsure of how to take this news. He sighs and realizes that this is one conversation he is not going to be looking forward to, since he can honestly say he has no romantic interest in her. How can he reject her without ruining their friendship?_

_"Carly, why did you have to fall for me now?" Freddie wraps his face in his hands and groans._

**Later Friday Afternoon**

With not much left of the school day, Freddie easily avoids running into Carly while contemplating his predicament. It's not as if Carly never rejected him in the past. She has repeatedly in her sweet, lets-be-friends kind of way. Unfortunately, Freddie doesn't think that same approach is going to work for him since she is not used to any form of rejection.

The final bell rings and Freddie races to his locker, barely seeing the startled looks of his classmates. He lets out a sigh of relief when he doesn't see either of his best friends in the hall. Slamming open his locker, he pulls out his bag and the books he'll need for this weekend's homework. Two white, folded pieces of paper slip out and fall to the floor at his feet. Surprise lights up his coffee brown eyes as he stares down at the them in question. Bending down, he hesitantly picks them up and stands back up, recognizing the familiar handwriting on one and the familiar look of the other. Realizing the significance, a wide grin spreads across his face.

"Yes! She doesn't like me!" Freddie shouts in delight, pumping his fists in air over his head and earning some strange looks from the people near him. He blushes but the grin doesn't fade. Closing his locker door, he leans against the cold metal and unfolds the first letter.

Freddie,

Sam and I are leaving right after school to help Spencer pick up some stuff for his next sculpture so don't wait for us. We'll see you in the studio an hour after school ends.

Later,

Carly

Freddie shakes his head and crunches up the short note, throwing it in the nearest trash can as he walks out of the school. His bag over his shoulder and the other precious letter in his right hand, he walks to the park near his home and finds an empty bench to sit on. Getting comfortable, Freddie sets his bag next to him and opens the letter carefully.

Dear Freddie,

I've thought about this a lot and realize how unfair I am being to you. I know who you are, what you look like and what your personality is, but you can't say the same. While I'm still not ready to tell you who I am, I think we can work with your suggestion if you're brave enough.

There's a small park on your way home from school, near your building. Meet me at the bench down by the water in the small copse of trees at 7 tomorrow morning. I'll leave a blindfold for you to put on. Please wear it or I won't meet with you.

This is an exercise in trust, I know, but I promise not to hurt you, prank you or stand you up. I will wait for thirty minutes. If you don't come by then, I will understand and go home. It's a lot to ask but I'm hoping to see you there.

Love,

S.A.

Excitement courses through Freddie's veins as he thinks about tomorrow. Finally, he will get to meet his mystery girl… sort of. 'Maybe I will be able to convince her to remove my blindfold.' He thinks as he walks the rest of the way home.

After dropping his stuff off at his place, he knocks on the door across the hall before entering, not waiting for a response. Freddie finds Spencer sitting on the floor in the middle of a pile of random junk, happily twisting wires together. The girls are no where to be seen.

"Hey Spence." Freddie waves at the lanky man who he's always thought of as an older brother.

"Yo Freddo!" Spencer smiles goofily up at him, his nimble finger never stopping. "What's up?"

"Just looking for Carly and Sam." Freddie looks at the objects scattered on the floor, fascinated that Spencer can make spectacular sculptures out of such junk. "Do you need any help?"

"Nope. I got it." Spencer giggles like a little kid. "You go on up to the studio. Carls and Sam are waiting for you."

"Okay. Later." Freddie carefully maneuvers through the room and heads up the stairs. About half way to the studio, he hears a loud crash and yelling. He stops to rush back down but Spencer stops him.

"I'm okay!" The disembodied voice of Spencer yells. Freddie laughs and continues his climb.

The meeting for iCarly goes smoothly. Snide comments are exchanged, jokes are told and wackiness unfolds. It's productive and entertaining, but Freddie can't help the feeling that they are a bit off. When not in character, Carly is constantly lost in thought and distracted. Sam barely looks up from the notebook she's doodling in between scenes and has a constant stream of quiet mumbles filling the air around her. They barely acknowledge when Freddie tells them 'goodnight' and leaves the studio.

"I wonder what that was all about." Freddie whispers to himself as he heads back to his apartment. Telling his mother that he ate over at Carly's, he swiftly goes into his room and locks the door. Taking out his secret stash of munchies, he snacks while checking their website and the blogs before getting ready for bed.

"Tomorrow." He says happily and drifts off to sleep, dreaming of a mysterious woman hidden in shadows that he's slowly falling in love with.

_**So, how many of you were surprised? You didn't honestly think that I would let Freddie figure it out so quickly and easily, did you? Please Review and let me know your thoughts and feelings on this latest development. Thanks for reading!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**It has been a hellacious couple of weeks which I am not going to bother you all with the details, just know I am sorry it has taken me so long to post this. I know I was going to use the ideas from my questions I posted earlier but it just didn't work out though I loved some of the ideas. Again, sorry.**_

_**As is my usual, I have to thank the reviewers of the last chapter: greenAscandal13, Razgriz24, Winona Briggs, n3rdf1ght3r, iMaximumSeddie, Bartsim18, elizabeth567, Shadower-Sam, mrld97, SuperSumer, nightmarelover, I dunno. Kaos, TrueJackVP408, Blossom Utonium, SusieAnna97, and Fanfic-Reader-88. You all are great and I appreciated every word you wrote. Thanks to all of my silent viewer, you're quiet but I know you're out there.**_

_**This is the final chapter and I made it nice and long so I hope everyone enjoys. I had planned on stretching this out for a few more chapters but life doesn't always go as you'd like.**_

_Previously:_

_"I wonder what that was all about." Freddie whispers to himself as he heads back to his apartment. Telling his mother that he ate over at Carly's, he swiftly goes into his room and locks the door. Taking out his secret stash of munchies, he snacks while checking their website and the blogs before getting ready for bed._

_"Tomorrow." He says happily and drifts off to sleep, dreaming of a mysterious woman hidden in shadows that he's slowly falling in love with._

Saturday morning…

The next morning Freddie wakes up to his alarm with a smile realizing the today is the day he gets to meet his mystery girl. After showering, shaving and brushing his teeth, Freddie carefully styles his hair trying to look his best. Dissatisfied with the his usual part and comb to the side, he ruffles it up a bit with his hands and checks his appearance. Liking the more casual look, he dresses in a pair of dark blue jeans and a black, long sleeve tee-shirt which he pushes the cuffs up on his forearms. After putting on his tennis shoes, he takes one last look in the mirror and walks out of his room.

"Freddie Benson! You forgot to comb your hair." His mother, Marissa, greets him as he enters the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast. "Don't worry. I'll just grab the comb and spray and take care of it for you." Not waiting for an answer, she scurries out of the kitchen for the bathroom.

Being a clever teenager, Freddie grabs the whole wheat toast off the counter runs to the front door. "Never mind, Mom. I'm going to the park!" Grabbing his keys and jacket, he throws open the door and jumps out, closing it firmly behind him. A mad dash down the hall to the elevator, which thankfully opens as soon as he hits the button, and he is safe as the elevator doors slowly close as his mom opens their front door to find him.

With a deep sigh in relief, Freddie eats the toast while riding the elevator down to the lobby. A metallic ding announces his arrival and the doors slide open to reveal their disgusting doorman snoring loudly at the front desk and drooling on the counter. Freddie tiptoes through the lobby and out the door so he doesn't wake the unpleasant man.

Outside the sun is starting to glimmer through the cloudy sky as it rises up past the horizon. There is a dampness in the air that sticks to Freddie's skin and hints at possible rain later. The soft taps of Freddie's steps are lost in the sounds of the city waking up, cars going past and stores readying for another day of work. The smell of freshly baked bread, donuts and coffee fills the air from the bakery down the street causing Freddie's stomach to rumble despite the recent snack of dry toast.

Glancing down at his wristwatch, Freddie quickly makes his way down to the bakery and the scent of heaven filling his lungs. He buys four, still warm, glazed donuts and two cappuccinos, figuring he can share with his mystery girl. Leaving the shop, he continues on his way to the park, the bag of sweet goodness in one hand and the coffee in a cardboard carrier in the other.

Finding the bench is easy enough and he is surprised to find not only a black scarf, which his assumes is the blindfold, but also a sky blue fleece blanket folded across the bench so he doesn't have to sit on a wet seat. His admirer's thoughtfulness makes him smile as he sits down on the blanket and sets the breakfast beside him. Another glance at his watch reveals that he is still ten minutes early but, clearly, his mystery girl was even earlier. Not having seen anyone when he came into the park, he decides to dig into the donuts and coffee.

A few minutes later, Freddie's stomach is satisfied but now butterflies are trying to take up residence. He nervously picks up the blindfold and ties it over his eyes with a deep breath. Within moments, he hears light footsteps padding through the damp grass towards him. "Hello?" Freddie tilts his head trying to hear more.

Two soft hands slide over the blindfold from behind, making sure it covers Freddie's eyes. He raises his own hands and wraps them over her much smaller ones, desperate for some kind of connection. "Hello?"

"Hello." A feminine whisper tickles his left ear and the scent of vanilla wafts by his nose. Freddie's hands still holding hers, she lifts them to walk around the bench and sit down. The silence expands as Freddie takes in the feel of her delicate hands, rubbing the smooth skin with his thumbs.

"I brought some donuts and a cappuccino for you, if you want them." Freddie releases one hand to feel for the containers on his other side, accidentally hitting the coffee holder and knocking it to the ground. "Well, I did bring you a coffee." He grumbles, upset with his clumsiness.

"That's okay. I really didn't need the caffeine anyway." She whispers to him, a hint of laughter in her voice. "Thanks for bringing me breakfast."

"You're welcome." Freddie hands over the bag containing the last two donuts. "I hope you like glazed."

"They're donuts. Of course I like them. Who doesn't like donuts?" Freddie can almost hear her roll her eyes at him and he grins as she lets go of his hand to reach for the bag.

"Actually, a lot of girls won't touch them. They worry about their figures, I guess." Realizing what he might have implied with that comment, he flinches internally before continuing. "Personally, I like a girl that can eat without constantly adding up the calories in her head. Eating healthy is important but where's the fun if you can't indulge every once in a while."

"Nice save." The girl next to him giggles softly before savoring the sugary donuts. "It doesn't get much better than fresh donuts. I can think of a few things but not many."

"Definitely my kind of girl." Freddie quips causing her to laugh quietly again.

"How can you be so sure?" His mystery girl whispers after finishing the last of her donuts. "What if I'm hideous? Or fat? Or have a mole the size of New Jersey on my nose?"

"Hideous… I doubt it but looks are only skin deep. Fat…same goes." Pausing to think, Freddie tilts his head to the side. "As for the mole the size of New Jersey… do you? If so, I'm betting Sam and Carly would love to put you on our show. Sam is crazy about stuff like that. She practically worships the World's Fattest Priest so I can only imagine what she would do with the World's Largest Mole."

"Alright, I give in." She laughs a little louder and Freddie feels a niggling of recognition but its quickly gone. "I wouldn't call myself hideous, I'm not fat just average and I don't have the glory of having the largest mole in the world. In fact, I'd have to say there isn't much that stands out for me in my looks."

"I'm sure that's not true." Freddie smiles then grimaces in frustration. "Obviously I can't tell what you look like with this blindfold but it doesn't really matter as I know there is beauty in just about everyone. Take Sam for example. I know most comment on how gorgeous Carly is and there is no denying it but, next to her, people forget about Sam which I find odd. You don't hear people talking about her long, golden hair or big blue eyes yet they are beautiful. Just because you don't see it or others don't acknowledge it doesn't mean it isn't real." The quiet after his speech is deafening and worries Freddie as it continues on for a long time. "You are still here right? I'm not just talking to myself?"

Freddie feels a hand cup his cheek to turn his face where the other hand is waiting so they frame his face. "What the hell am I going to do with you?" His mystery girl sighs in exasperation as he, once again, manages to say the perfect thing. Pulling his face down, she tentatively places her lips against his and then a bit more forcefully as he responds.

Freddie is shocked at first but relaxes and kisses her back. Delicious tingles spread from his lips and shoot through his body as he wraps his arms around her narrow waist to pull her closer. Gliding his hands up her back to tangle in her familiar curls, he tilts his head and parts his lips to deepen the kiss, tasting her as he has wanted to do for a very long time. Her hands lower to his chest taking fistfuls of his shirt to keep him close. Breaking apart to breath, Freddie lifts her onto his lap and leans his forehead against hers.

"At the risk of a broken arm, do you think we could take the blindfold off now Sam?" Freddie nuzzles against her throat as he feels her tense up.

"What?" She barely whispers, afraid she heard him correctly.

"Sam, I know it's you." Freddie smiles and kisses her stunned lips. "I know your laugh, I know your kiss and you taste of donuts and ham." He kisses her again. "So, do you think we can remove the blindfold?"

After a disgruntled sigh, Sam whips the fabric off his eyes. Blinded by the sudden light, it takes Freddie a moment to see her blushing face clearly and to notice her frustrated expression. Settling her closer on his lap, he brushes the hair away from her face. "Alright, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Sam crosses her arms in front of her. "I was having fun driving you crazy with this secret admirer stuff and you had to go and ruin it with your dorky cleverness." She hits him on the shoulder but there's no real force behind it.

"Maybe, but this is so much better." Freddie pulls her in for another deep kiss, thrilling at the feel of her in his arms.

"You know this doesn't change anything, right?" Sam says breathlessly, her eyes still closed from the kiss.

"Yes, it does Sam." Freddie kisses his way to her ear. "This changes everything and there's nothing you are going to do to stop it."

"There isn't?" Sam raises her eyebrows at him in challenge but Freddie just smiles at her.

"There isn't." Taking one of her hands, he laces their fingers together and brings them up to kiss the back of her hand. "You are not going to fight it, argue about it or back out of it. You are my girl. End of discussion."

Sam's eyes widen at his forceful tone and spark in excitement. "Standing up to Mama. I think I like it." She grins and pulls his face down to hers in a heated kiss where they duel for dominance and Freddie wins. Sam pulls away and licks her swollen lips. "No, I think I love it."

"How about we go get a smoothie and head over to Carly's?" Freddie smiles down at her, loving the dazed look in her eyes. Sam nods her head and stands up to wait while Freddie disposes of their bags, shoves the blindfold in the pocket of his jacket and folds up of the blanket over one arm. He laces the fingers of his free hand through hers and they walk out of the park toward the Groovy Smoothie.

Walking into their favorite hangout, they find it mostly empty due to the early hour. Freddie orders four smoothies to-go (one each for him, Sam, Carly and Spencer) and refuses to buy the breakfast burrito on a stick which has sausage and egg falling out of it onto the ground. After paying for the smoothies, he hands one to Sam and carries the rest out in a cardboard container.

"Does Carly know?" Freddie asks as they walk hand-in-hand down the sidewalk.

"Yep." Sam grins at her sneakiness. "How do you think I was able to get those letters into your locker all the time or get your's without you finding out who I was? By the way, I knew exactly what those spy glasses of your's were for."

"You made sure I saw Carly putting a note in my locker, didn't you?" Freddie stares at her, impressed. "Did you guys even help Spencer that day or was it all a ruse?"

"Strangely enough, we did help Spencer but it made for the perfect excuse to put something in your locker." Delighted with fooling him, Sam laughs. "Carly just put two letters in your locker instead of one."

"Did she read any of them?" Freddie blushes at the thought.

"No." Sam rolls her eyes. "She refused to help me with mine and refused to read either of ours saying it was personal chiz and stuff. Plus, she was going to have a hard enough time keeping it a secret without reading the particulars. I didn't even tell her about today. She's been kind of distractedly lately anyway, so I didn't want to bother her."

"What's got her bothered?" Freddie asks in concern.

"Don't know. Been busy with us and figured she'd tell me when she was ready. It can't be bad since I keep seeing her with this vacant, dopey smile on her face. I think it's probably some dude that's got her all giggly." Sam slurps down the smoothie and tosses the cup in a nearby trash can as they enter the building.

Inside the elevator, Sam lets go of Freddie's hand and grips the front of his jacket to pull him down for a long, slow kiss. Dropping the smoothies, which thankfully land right side up, Freddie wraps his hands around her waist and tugs her closer. Neither of them hear the elevator ding or the doors sliding open but both jump at the sudden screeching coming from the other side.

"Hey Mom." Freddie says after recognizing the shocked person before them. He picks up the still intact smoothies and walks by his mother, calming kissing her cheek. "Have a good day at work."

Sam follows behind him into Carly's apartment, almost as shocked as Mrs. Benson at his handling of the situation. Distracted by what just happened, she doesn't notice that Freddie has stopped just inside the door and runs into the solid wall of his back. She catches herself on the doorframe, keeping from falling onto the hard floor. "Why'd you stop?"

"I think I know what's been distracting Carly." Freddie whispers from in front of her.

"What?" Sam looks around his shoulder and gasps in surprise. "No way."

There, cuddled up on the couch, are Carly and Gibby. Gibby is slouched down with his head laying back on the back cushion and his feet propped up on the coffee table. Carly is laying across his lap with her legs stretched out on the couch, her head resting on Gibby's chest. Their arms are wrapped around each other and they are sound asleep.

"I think maybe we should hang out at my place today." Freddie whispers as he pulls Sam out the door and across the hall. The rest of the weekend they spend together getting used to the new dynamic of their relationship. They saw Carly briefly later that day as she ran out her door yelling that she is going to busy all weekend and she would see them Monday in school.

Monday morning the school is in a state of shock as Gibby and Carly walk down the hall to their lockers holding hands and staring adoringly into each other's eyes. Standing near her locker, Sam laughs at the strange looks on everyone's faces having decided to be happy for her best friend.

"Um, hey S-sam." Carly tears her gaze away from Gibby.

"Hey Carls. What up Gibster?" Sam nods her head in Gibby's direction and smiles at Carly before opening her locker to throw her backpack inside.

Carly smiles in return knowing that she has Sam's approval. "Thanks Sam." Carly whispers and gives the blonde a quick hug.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Sam brushes it off and buries her head in her locker trying find the stash of beef jerky. "Save it for your shirtless wonder."

"Morning Princess Pucket." Freddie's familiar voice reaches her ears and she turns around with a smirk as he continues. "What is everyone gossiping about today? About six different conversations stopped as I walked by on my way here."

"Carly and Gibby came out this morning. Guess it surprised a few people." Pulling out her books for the morning, Sam shrugs her shoulders. "Should be interesting when they find out about us."

"Really?" Freddie smirks evilly as an appealing idea comes to him.

"What is going on in that dorky little mind of yours?" Looking into Freddie's eyes, Sam catches on and mirrors his smirk. "Mama likes the way you think. This'll shock the hell out of them."

"Now?" Freddie drops his bag on the floor and takes a step closer, his eyes staring at her soft lips.

"Now." Sam grabs Freddie by the collar of his navy sweater and pulls him swiftly to her, planting her lips on his. Freddie, not to be outdone, grabs her by the waist and pushes her roughly up against the lockers, devouring her mouth with soul stealing kisses. Within seconds both have completely forgotten their audience and surroundings, not hearing the clatter of dropped books or the hiss of gasps filling the air. They are lost in each other, only caring about the person in their arms and the searing warmth heating their bodies.

"Break it up!" A nasty, nasally voice startles them apart and they look over to find one of the meanest teachers yelling at them. She's surrounded by half the student body looking dumbstruck. "Get to class or it'll be detention for both of you!" She stomps off down the hall pushing through several gaping teenagers.

"Guess that's our cue." Freddie smiles affectionately down at Sam and picks up his bag. "Ready to go?"

"Just a sec." Walking over to Carly, Sam gently nudges her friend's mouth closed and pats her on the head. Taking Freddie's outstretched hand, the two walk down the hall with wide smirks on their faces as their fellow students part to let them through, no one saying a word. Two steps into the classroom, they hear a loud, excited screech that sounds a lot like Carly followed closely by groans of disgust and cheers of 'Seddie!' Freddie and Sam laugh as they sit down at their desks in the back of the room, satisfied that they managed to freak out the entire school.

"That rocked." Freddie grins and leans towards his blonde headed demon girlfriend.

"Better than bacon." Sam agrees and leans towards her nubbish techie boyfriend.

Their lips meet in the middle of the aisle for a sweet, blissful minute just as the bell rings signaling the start of class. Pulling away, they turn to find the rest of the class, including the teacher, staring at them.

"Mind your own freaking business." Sam growls at them and everyone turns around suddenly, not wanting to get on her bad side.

"Sam." Freddie rolls his eyes at her then laughs. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I have a few ideas." Sam whispers and winks at him. "You know you love me."

"Yeah." Freddie sighs. "I really do."

_**To answer a few questions I know some of you are thinking: yes, I had planned on it being Sam the whole time. There is nothing wrong with the Freddie/Carly combination. I just happen to think Freddie and Sam are more dynamic and interesting. I hope everyone enjoyed it regardless of whether you follow Seddie, Creddie or any other combination. Thanks for reading.**_

_**Please review and let me know your thoughts and how you liked/loved/hated it.**_

_**~Georgie**_


End file.
